


Once and Future Queen

by enchantedbeauty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedbeauty/pseuds/enchantedbeauty
Summary: After the war with Alvarez, Rhiannon went home to Cae-lum. Realizing that Cae-lum needed outside help to prosper, she reaches out to form a treaty with Bosco and meets Ambassador Farron Pradesh.(Featuring Desna1's Pradesh family and my OC. This is not connected to Something Unexpected.)





	Once and Future Queen

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of songs in this.  
> Scarborough Faire (Though I've never heard a full version performed)  
> Níl sé'n lá (Celtic Woman version)  
> Nonesuch  
> Do Virgins Taste Better and The Dragon's Retort  
> Gypsy Rover  
> Mo Ghile Mear (Celtic Woman-2007 version)  
> Love & Honour (The song they dance to.)  
> The Parting Glass

Farron sighed when he saw the response from the Caelish representative agreeing to meet in Bosco. As much as they needed this trade agreement, he really hadn’t wanted to risk missing the birth of his niece.

“You’re in a good mood,” Cristoff said when Farron put away the tablet so that he could enjoy his time with his family.

“The Caelish agreed to come to Bosco.”

“That’s a surprise,” Arman said as he bounced Aurelia, Emzadi and Laxus’s baby. “They’re particularly conservative so part of the issue has always been a culture war.”

“I know. The new representative speaks fluent Boscan though. And it’s a woman.”

That surprised Arman enough that stopped bouncing the giggling baby whose face immediately started to scrunch up again.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. Rhiannon McKinnon.”

“Hm… Maybe they’re more capable of change than I gave them credit for.”

.~*~.

Farron had requested the Eclipse to pick up the delegation. It was the only airship that could land on water.

Bosco had wanted the agreement with Cae-lum for years. The island was rich in a type of metal that was used for making airships. While Minstrel, where Bosco had resorted to getting it from, had it, they didn’t have nearly the plentiful supply that Cae-lum did. It was also considerably harder to find in Minstrel.

Cae-lum relied on trade with Fiore and Minstrel for increasing amounts of imports. But ships were slow. They could be destroyed in storms or pirated. Their isolationism mixed with population growth had meant that eventually they were going to run out of land for farming.

These had all been known years ago when the first airships were being built. However, Cae-lum didn’t have a king. There were multiple barons that each ruled pieces of land. Even if a treaty was made with one baron, conflict could arise with another. This led to the conclusion that the risk outweighed the reward.

This was the first time someone had the support of all the barons. That it was a woman in a patriarchal country was even more surprising.

Farron watched as the Eclipse landed. He wasn’t sure what he expected but not the woman that came bounding off as soon as the door opened. Her red curls were barely bound in the braid down her back. Many had escaped to the point that it almost looked like a hairstyle one of his sisters would try. She was around Xally’s height with a round face and bright cerulean eyes. Her skin was fair, even more so than Lucy’s, with a spattering of freckles along her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her dark blue dress was almost scandalous by Caelish standards since her arms and a small bit of cleavage were bare except for the sheer Boscan covering.

“Tis nice tae be back,” she said, more to herself than to Farron. Her eyes glanced over him and widened. That was a reaction he was used to and one he had no problem exploiting. He almost missed Lucy and Meredy’s flustering.

She smiled and switched to Boscan. “Ambassador Pradesh the Younger, I presume.” Her Boscan was accented with a lilt.

“Yes. Miss McKinnon?”

“Rhiannon, please. I’m not much for formalities.” She dodged his hand and gave him a light kiss.

“Your Boscan is very good.”

“Thank you. I spent a few years here.”

“Anywhere else interesting?”

“Maybe this can be a conversation for another time,” she said as she heard the heavier soled boots stomping down the stairs.

The first man was significantly older. He was stout and potbellied. What was left of his hair was gray. To be honest, Farron had hoped he was dead or at least not willing to make the trip. Lord Broin served under Baron Fearghail who had been one of the barons they needed the most.

He proceeded to lecture Rhiannon on proper manners. While she looked contrite, Farron swore he heard crickets and resisted the urge to laugh. Lord Broin was so busy pontificating that he missed Rhiannon catching Farron’s eye and smirking. That smirk reminded him dangerously of Vander.

 “That’s enough,” a younger man said.

Rhiannon’s expression shifted into being sincerely respectful. The new man was older than both Rhiannon and Farron, but he had no doubt that he was the youngest man in the delegation. His hair was a light strawberry-blond and there was enough tan in his complexion to tell that he spent a decent amount of time outside. For a nobleman anyways.

“Are you going to tell my father on me, Hywel?” she asked in Caelish.

“Not if I don’t need to.” He reached out as if to ruffle her hair but realized that would be inappropriate. “Lord Hywel Malley for Baron Baoghill,” Hywel said in heavily accented Common. “I apologize, but Rhiannon is the only one tae speak Boscan.”

“It’s fine. I speak Caelish,” Farron responded in Caelish.

“I like how your accent sounds in Caelish,” Rhiannon said. Her tone was more pensive than flirtatious.

“Cae-lum doesn’t currently have an embassy in the capital, something I hope will change, so we arranged suites for you at one of the resorts. You will have an attendant at the front desk that can answer any of your questions. I will leave you tonight and a driver will pick you up tomorrow at nine in the morning to bring you to the consulate.”

The five male representatives thanked him before heading to the waiting vehicles. Only Rhiannon lingered.

“There’s a bathhouse at the resort, correct?”

“Yes,” Farron replied.

“Hm… And I assume that I’m sharing a wall with at least one of them?”

“Yes.”

Rhiannon grimaced slightly before nodding, thanking him, and leaving.

.~*~.

The first day went about as well as Farron had expected. The five lords spent the morning arguing about wholly Caelish issues while Rhiannon attempted to reign them in. The sole female kept shooting Farron confused looks as if she didn’t understand why he wasn’t fighting for peace.

“Fare?” Lucy asked from the doorway.

He looked at his sister-in-law with an amused smile. When he’d asked her to arrange lunch, she’d immediately known why. It had cost him a few rounds of chess while rubbing her feet while Zen rubbed her back. They were waiting to see if she’d go into labor since archangel gestation was closer to six months compared to the normal nine.

“I meant to order Caelish but accidentally ordered Fiorian,” she said with a sheepish smile and a hand on her stomach. As predicted, the men, who all wore wedding bands, gave Lucy indulgent smiles.

“If ‘tis what the bairn wants,” Lord Mathúna said in Common.

“True. I just wish she wasn’t such a picky eater. I miss a lot of foods.” Lucy smiled. “Did you want to eat in here or in the courtyard? I personally recommend the courtyard.”

“The courtyard sounds excellent,” Lord Mathúna said, standing.

“Excellent. Palmiro will lead you out,” she said with a wide smile.

Farron stood and helped ease Lucy into one of the chairs while the men filed out.

“That was awful,” Rhiannon said, dropping her head onto her arms.

“I don’t know. I thought it went exactly as expected,” Farron said with a soft smile at Rhiannon.

“Really?”

“Yes. I imagine it’ll be another day or two like this. It happens a lot because they are trying to convince me of their plights and grievances. They’ll remember that they’re here out of necessity in time.”

Rhiannon turned to Lucy. “And you are?”

“Oh. Sorry. Lucy Pradesh, Farron’s sister-in-law. No matter how patriarchal a society, a pregnant woman always demands attention. Fare decided to use that to his advantage.” Her voice dropped into a conspiratorial whisper. “You’ll probably see me a lot. I’m not supposed to know that Fare has me doing secretarial work because I’m cranky when I’m stir crazy.

“Now, if you don’t mind, Layla is definitely a Pradesh and currently dancing on my bladder.” Lucy waved Farron away as she hoisted herself up.

“I thought it was going to be Ganier?”

“It’ll probably be a coin toss,” she replied. “I’ll tell Palmiro to bring yours here.”

“Both of us have lost our mothers so she’s been arguing with my brother over which of their mother’s is the first name.”

“Wouldn’t hers make the most sense?” Rhiannon asked.

“Yes, but then she gets cranky and starts arguing for arguing’s sake. I was glad that you agreed to come here. I didn’t want to miss her birth.”

She switched to Boscan. “I agreed because it was a good excuse to get out of Cae-lum for a while.”

“Your Boscan is excellent. I’m surprised.”

“Hm.” She smiled. It was a familiar fanged smile.

“You’re a dragon slayer.”

“Lacrima at the base of my skull.” She paused as she considered what to say next. “My parents didn’t know what they were putting in me. Just that it was magic which is a commodity in Cae-lum. When the physical traits appeared… They thought I was a demon and my inability to control my powers didn’t help. Anyways, during an incident where they nearly killed me, I shifted to Minstrel. It took me a while to learn to shift and mean to. Or even go where I meant to.

“Met Nurem. That helped. Met Acnologia. That didn’t. After the war, I decided that it was time to go home.”

“You met Nurem?”

“Aye…”

“But not Cristoff or Emzadi?”

“Nurem’s a proud parent but beyond that, no.”

“They’re my siblings.”

“I’m aware. I did my research.” She stopped when Palmiro dropped off their food and continued once the door closed again. “I was in Bosco when I had my first heat. It made sense to stay here. Even joined Emerald Eye for a time. Made it easier to get an education and Sudahpah sessions without anyone asking too many questions. They ask less questions than White Sea.”

“And the war? How’d you escape Acnologia?”

“The second time? I was in Desierto. Best guess: I was out of range. He nearly killed me once before though.”

She started eating and Farron could read body language well-enough to know that she wasn’t going to continue. Through his magic, he knew how much damage Acnologia had done. That the dragon had played with her like a cat played with a mouse and she knew it.

.~*~.

The second day was worse than the first which surprised even Farron. The vitriol directed at Rhiannon was laced with barely concealed innuendos about her going to the bathhouse at the resort. The gentleman in Farron wanted to step in but he heard Rhiannon’s soul. Heard that their words were rolling off her, so he bit his tongue. No point in trying to save a damsel that didn’t need saving. He did make a point of telling Lucy to make sure she wore her wedding rings though.

When they went to lunch, Lord Hywel urged Rhiannon to join them.

“No,” she said. “As long as you insist on acting like children, I will do the necessary work.”

There were a few glares, but no one spoke up. Again, that surprised Farron. There was a dynamic between Rhiannon and the lords that kept them relatively at bay. Kept them settling for innuendos over outright name-calling.

“How did you get them to come to the table?” he asked after their lunches had been delivered. He’d shifted into Boscan in case a lord came by or attempted to eavesdrop.

She sighed. “Cae-lum will run out of farmable land within three seasons. Even my magic isn’t capable of making plants grow if there’s just nothing left. Lord Hywel is playing along because he knows that Baron Baoghill has been using his own funds to keep merchants happy. Baron Donnacht, Lord Mathúna’s baron, is in a similar position but they’re on the coast and can fish. Lord Broin is the one that makes me nervous.”

“Why?”

“He’s too- I don’t know the word-” She switched from Boscan to Common. “-Cavalier. Their territory is along the cliffs with the exception Crania, a port town. Part of me thinks he’s blackmailing someone or something.

“They’re at the table, because the barons are afraid of being overthrown. Which the country is at the brink of currently.”

“Are you sure you want to take tomorrow off?”

Before breaking for lunch, Rhiannon had asked Farron what he thought about taking the following day off and letting them calm down. He’d had to do that in other negotiations, so it seemed like a reasonable idea.

“Yes. Because otherwise, I’ll kill them all.”

Her sigh was soul deep. Everyone goes home eventually. Doesn’t necessarily mean that everyone liked it.

.~*~.

Farron was heading into his office when he saw Rhiannon sitting under a large tree without a care for the curious looks, she was getting from the other people that worked at the consulate.

“What are you reading?” he asked in Caelish.

She glanced up at him. Her cerulean eyes glanced over him and it was the first time he’d heard her attraction underneath the concerns for her country. Instead of answering, she lifted the book so that he could read the cover.

“Applied statistical probability?” he asked, sitting down before he’d realized that he was.

“Yes. It was this or the environmental science book I brought with me. In theory, you can make a probable outcome from virtually anything. Most of the time, I use it on the various magic games.”

“You gambled on our games?”

“Yes. And Kaleb losing was surprise. I lost a decent chunk of money.”

“You weren’t on Desierto on accident, were you?”

She sighed and hesitantly met his eyes. “No. I’m not a combat mage. Theory, sure. But actually fighting…”

She tugged the necklace that she wore over her head. He’d noticed it before. It was a simple chain with a small glass jar of various colored sands in it. The faint magic he felt from it was strange, though he resisted studying it too closely since it rested on her breasts. Without the presence of the judgmental lords, she’d chosen the cooler Boscan fashion and wore leggings, a green shirt that revealed her stomach and cleavage, and a light beige tunic. While not sharing Lucy’s, or his sisters’, more obvious curves, he still found himself rather grateful for the more conservative Caelish fashion she wore while they worked. That didn’t stop her eyes from being her most distracting feature.

She emptied that jar into her hand and threw it into the air. Instead of falling, it floated before the magic activated and he saw the familiar interface of archival magic.

“I use archival magic too.”

“Except that this isn’t just archival magic. Your archives are based on human knowledge. This includes the earth’s knowledge as well.” She stood and turned to the tree. Her tone became pensive as she talked more to herself than to him. “Oak. Not particularly gossipy but maybe if I asked nicely.” She touched the trunk and after a moment, the tree bent down a branch to give her a leaf.

The archive accepted the leaf then changed. It showed him a time where he was eating lunch outside and Lucy came out to sit with him. He could see the swell of her stomach but wasn’t sure what they were talking about.

“The tree’s old and recognizes humans better. My magic fills in the gaps.”

“That’s amazing.”

She smiled, sat down, and let the sand fall to the ground. “Here comes trouble,” she muttered with an amused smile at Lucy waddling towards them.

“Somehow, I’m not surprised that you’re here despite it ostensibly being your day off,” she said in Common with a pointed eyeroll at Farron. “I am surprised that you’re here.”

“Some days, even I just want a good book,” Rhiannon replied in Common, her accent coming out more noticeably. Farron had never noticed the similarity between Caelish and Boscan until hearing the sharp contrast of her accent in Common.

“Speaking of, I brought the books. I left them in your suite.”

Rhiannon grinned and bounced up. “Shall we?” she asked, looking at Lucy.

“We shall.” Lucy turned and gave Farron a wicked smile. “I’d run. Ms. Rothchilde was looking for you.”

Farron groaned and stood with every intention of taking up Lucy’s recommendation. Just because arranged marriages were illegal in Bosco, that didn’t mean that matchmakers didn’t exist. Especially amongst the ambassadors.

.~*~.

“So, what was the deal with the books?” Farron asked as he settled to play a game of checkers with Lucy while his family ran around in the backyard.

Aurelie was the youngest, but there were still others. Freed and Kaleb’s Josephina was walking. So were Cristoff and Meredy’s twins. Not to mention playful sparring amongst the adults.

“She asked to borrow something to read. I said I had some Boscan translations of Minstrellan novels. Make sure Zen doesn’t find some way of making sure I don’t get them back.

“I did choose the ones where the male protagonist bears a striking similarity towards a certain Boscan ambassador,” she added with a wink.

“Huh? Is this your own meddling or did Dad put you up to it?”

“I’m a blimp and I haven’t seen my ankles in a month, but that doesn’t mean I’m so blind as not to have noticed the awed look you had earlier today. Or the impressed one when you talk to or about her.

“But yes, Papa Arman asked me to see if there’s any interesting men or women around you. I’m pregnant and easily bribed with food. And I pretty sure he can hear her cravings before my appetite does. Him or Kaleb.”

“You’re rambling.”

“I always ramble. Knock him outta the sky!” she yelled to Cristoff.

Zen dropped down lightly next to her. “Really?”

She smiled innocently. “You being up there makes it really hard to rub my feet down here.”

He made a big show out of groaning but pulled up a chair, sat down, and pulled her feet into his lap. “How is she?”

“Good. We’re currently talking about the very pretty Caelish representative.”

“Who’s a dragon slayer. And therefore has a mate.”

“But the necessity of the mate can depend on the element or the slayer. She’s the earth dragon slayer and told me herself that she’s never really felt the mating call.”

“You two talk too much,” Farron said with a grimace as he stood up. “I’m gonna go play with the kids.”

She pouted as she watched him go off and play.

“Don’t meddle too much,” Zen said, tapping her nose.

“I know. But he’s not the one that sees the longing in his face.”

.~*~.

The next few days worked out well. With the knowledge that the Caelish barons needed the trade agreement he felt confident in telling them to shove it. To point out that the artificial variety was good enough. That the Minstrellan deposits were sufficient for current needs.

No one outside that room knew how desperate the country was for the new trade agreements. Farron knew that while he made the agreements to still favor Bosco, they were still fair to Cae-lum. He couldn’t argue Lucy supposition that he was being especially kind in front of Rhiannon. Not that he would have taken everything normally, but yes, he could admit to a few more concessions than usual.

The only time he saw Rhiannon’s hackles rise was when Lord Broin pointed out that the largest deposit was under Draig Forest. It wasn’t until later that Farron found out that the forest was what remained of the earth dragon her lacrima came from. It was sacred though farming had been trying to encroach upon it. That had been the one thing he’d ensure would be protected at the detriment of his own interests for her.

 

Something that had surprised him was that she sang softly while she worked. The men had been released for the day, but she’d decided stay at the consulate. Knowing that she was mainly staying to avoid the men, he helped her with an excuse.

 **“-For once she was a true love of mine. Have her make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Without no seam nor fine needle work, and then she'll be a true love of mine,”** she sang softly in Caelish.

“I don’t know that song,” he said from the doorway, making her jump.

“Um... It’s a Caelish song. I hadn’t realized how much I missed our music until I went back. It’s such an important part of our culture but- Well, it didn’t spread outside of Cae-lum.”

“What’s the song about?”

“Two lovers giving each other impossible tasks to show their love before just hoping that the lover will try. I like it best when it’s sung as a duet.”

He walked over to her. “Maybe I’ll have to learn it, so you can sing it with me.” He resisted the urge to smirk at the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“That sounds romantic. And therefore, an awful idea.”

She said that, but he could hear her soul playing the accompanying music.

“I’ll leave first then.” He let his voice become deeper and heard her breath catch. He respected her need to keep things professional but smirked once he’d turned to leave.

 

The final day was spent ratifying the agreements. The lords would take them back to their barons for final signatures. The ambassador that was taking over was introduced since Farron had simply been the senior ambassador in house at the time.

“Is there a particular reason all the books that Lucy lent me feature blond hair- blue eyed men?” Rhiannon asked as Farron walked her back to the resort after dinner with the rest of the delegation.

“Uh…well-” He stopped when he realized that her smirk was because she’d already guessed the why and was teasing him. “Do you want to go out with me tonight?”

She stopped and looked at him. With work concluded, she’d stopped suppressing her attraction. He could hear it in the music of her soul as it shifted towards something sensual.

“That sounds suspiciously like you’re propositioning me,” she said.

“I am.”

“Pretty sure that’s not a good idea. Not sure I’d be satisfied with just one taste.”

“Who said it had to be one?”

“I’ve got work to do. You’ve got work to do. Neither of them in the same country.”

She stood on her toes and pulled him into a kiss. It was a deep, slow kiss though he wasn’t sure who was trying to seduce who.

“See?” she whispered. “That’s just asking for cravings that can’t be satisfied.”

“Did you know that you use Caelish words in place of Boscan ones a lot? And vice versa,” he said absently.

“Don’t know the Boscan word for craving. I should go.”

Even as she said that, and started walking away, both of them knew she was headed to the resort’s bathhouse and he decided to do the same.

.~*~.

The lords were waiting to take off on the Eclipse while Rhiannon said goodbye to Lucy and Farron.

“Ye’ll tell me when the bairn is born?”

“Of course. I’d hug you, but I’m not sure either of our arms are long enough for that.”

“Yer bonny.”

“Thank you. I think. Doesn’t change the fact that I’m huge.”

The dragon slayer turned to Farron. “Twas a pleasure tae meet ye, Ambassador Pradesh.”

“You too, Miss McKinnon.”

Her eyes danced across his face before faking a smile. She nodded her head and left to get on the airship.

“You know,” Lucy said once the airship had risen, “for a smart man, that was stupid.” She flounced away with every bit of sass, if not as gracefully, as the act usually had.

.~*~.

Baron Fearghail hadn’t wanted the deal with Bosco. Well, he didn’t need it. Instead, he’d reached out to Pergrande. They had the agriculture he needed. Caelish men were farmers and therefore, muscular. The women were fertile. (Which was part of the problem with the island’s overpopulation.)

In exchange for some of their men and women, Pergrande would help him take over the other four baronies. Fearghail hadn’t intended the proactive dragon slayer though she had certainly helped secure Pergrande’s help in exchange for her.

He almost felt bad selling her off to them. After all, he was fairly certain he was her father. Her mother sold herself to him plenty of times. Sometimes for food, for her husband’s position in his castle, for a daughter, for the money to pay to have the lacrima implanted in her.

Still, seeing his guards rough her up as they forced magic-cancelling cuffs on her didn’t give him pause.

“What are you doing?” she demanded. “Do you really think you’ll get away with this?”

“We both know you’re not a fighter. Just make this easy on yourself.”

“Screw you.”

“Your mother did.”

Rhiannon spit in his face.

“Put her in the tower. The Pergrandians will be here in a week’s time.”

She started thrashing again, finally understanding why Lord Broin had been so obstinate. He was stalling. With the cuffs on, even if she knew how to roar, she couldn’t have done it.

The guards threw her into a room high above the ground.

Over the next two days, she exhausted each idea to get out or to get the cuffs off. Finally, she sat down and stared at the wall. The Pergrandians would get there before the ambassador from Bosco with his group of earth mages from White Sea. The one thing that she found herself hoping was that Lucy or Farron would get concerned if she never wrote back to them.

.~*~.

“You haven’t gotten a response yet either?” Lucy asked, looking at Farron’s grumpy expression.

“No,” he admitted grudgingly. The team going to Cae-lum was preparing to leave the following day though they were considering postponing since Pergrandian ships had been spotted moving along the coast of Midi.

“There’s a problem,” Vander said, appearing in his brother’s office.

Lucy squealed and jumped. “Don’t do that. What happens if I end up in labor?”

“You’ll thank me?”

“Okay. Yeah, probably. What’s the problem?”

“Baron Fearghail sold out his country to Pergrande.

“Rhiannon…” Lucy and Farron both breathed.

“She’s a dragon slayer.”

“But she’s not a fighter,” Lucy replied. “I’ll call Kaleb. And Farron, kiss her this time.”

.~*~.

The mages that Kaleb sent with Farron were surprised how quickly the Pergrandian forces retreated. They’d come preparing to fight magic weapons and pitchforks, not skilled mages.

Most of the nobles had been killed in the first attacks. With the exception of Fearghail, all of the barons were dead. So were the lords that had been in Bosco.

Baron Fearghail and Lord Broin were captured with little fuss. When their own soldiers realized what help from Pergrande would cost them, they rebelled.

“Rhiannon,” Farron breathed when they found her.

Scared of her magic, they’d put her in a tower like something out of a fairy tale.

“Ye found me. Are ye real?”

“Yes. Come on,” he said as he unshackled her. He was knocked off balance when she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

“Aye. Real,” she muttered to herself.

 He lifted her up, carried her to the first bedchamber, and waited until she gave it a nod of approval.

“Don’t Boscans usually ask first?”

“Glad to see your sarcasm is unaffected.”

Another man entered. He was massive with blue-black hair. She’d have been concerned if not for Nurem’s familiar scent lingering on him.

“I’m-”

“Cristoff. Met your mother,” she said in Boscan.

“I’m just going to check you out, okay?”

She nodded and breathed in his peppermint scent as she felt his magic bathe over her.

“Dehydrated and hungry. I’d also say a little magic starved from being separated from her element for so long. Otherwise, looks like you’re fine.”

“Thanks,” she said softly.

“I’ll make sure rations get up here, but otherwise, get some rest. The Pergrandians have fled so it’s safe.” Turning to Farron, he added, “I’m going to jump back afterwards. I’ll call when Lucy goes into labor.” Cristoff left.

“Stay,” Rhiannon said quietly when Farron stood to follow. She cringed. “Never mind. There’s-” She trailed off when he sat back down at the end of the bed.

“They’re going to need a leader. Last I heard, only two of the baronies have remaining heirs old enough to take over.”

“Aye.”

“It should be you. The first royal house of McKinnon.”

She arched an eyebrow at him and chuckled. “Yeah. Because that doesn’t sound like an awful idea.” Her tone was sarcastic, but she was worrying the corner of her lip.

In a practical sense, he was right and they both knew it. If it wasn’t someone from outside the four remaining families, the families would fight. They’d already shown their support for her by letting her talk them into the treaty with Bosco.

.~*~.

Most of the morning was spent with Ambassador Hargrave trying to figure out the appropriate approach for broaching the subject of a monarchy in Cae-lum. It wasn’t until well into the afternoon that the mages gave them the okay to leave Fearghail’s castle. Farron joined Rhiannon when she said that she was going home.

“I can only shift outside. Earth to earth.”

The manor house was larger than Farron expected. It was stylized much like most of the houses found in the cities as opposed to the farmhouses. The first floor was stone while the second was plaster with dark wood crossbeams.

“Siobhan? Siobhan, are you here?” Rhiannon called as she entered the parlor.

A woman around Rhiannon’s age with short brown hair and blue eyes walked into the room. Farron could hear the relief in her soul when she saw Rhiannon.

“Thank goodness. I was worried,” she said as she hugged the reluctant Rhiannon. “And- Wow…” Siobhan said when she turned to look at Farron. She openly gaped.

“Please stop. It’ll go to his head. Siobhan Hayes, this is Farron Pradesh.”

“I’m gonna go make some tea. In the kitchen. And bang a lot of pans,” she said stiffly as she turned around and walked out.

“Is she your maid?” Farron said with an amused look.

“More like roommate that I also pay to make sure that I eat. I stayed with her family while this place was being built. About two days later, she shows up on my doorstep with a trunk of linens and such and invites herself in. Three bedrooms is considered small by Caelish architectural standards.”

Rhiannon followed the other woman into the kitchen where she was pulling out pots and dishes. “Did they end up here?”

She nodded. “They ransacked the place. I think they were looking for your hoard.  Looked a bit like the time I left for a week to visit my family after my nephew was born.”

“It was not that bad!”

“It kind of was,” Siobhan said. “You should show him around. Upstairs maybe.”

“Did they find my workroom?”

“Not what I meant, but no.”

Rhiannon walked to the other side of the room and opened the wall. The room was filled with various workspaces so that she could change projects as her mood fit. There were boards on the walls with various equations. There was a spiral staircase that went upstairs.

She walked over to one of the tables that two large jars of her magic sand mix. He hadn’t noticed that the jar on her necklace was empty. Mostly because he was trying his hardest not to glance at her chest.

Their conversation the day before had created a large shift in their dynamics. He could hear the conflict like a battle of the bands. The woman that had returned home, that had reached out in the hopes of helping her people, was fighting with other impulses.

“What would you have done once the treaty went through?” he asked.

Her hand stilled as she closed the jar. “I’d have left. I’m Caelish, but this hasn’t been home since I was eight.”

“Will you stay if they decide they need a queen? It would make finding your mate harder.”

“I’m not sure I have one. Zothrizel, the dragon whose soul resides in my lacrima, didn’t have one. According to Nurem, he lived on the island because it was uninhabited and during the war would tell everyone they were stupid and how they should be fighting. The only reason he agreed to become a lacrima was for fear of his knowledge going to waste. He was pretty much a pompous ass but Nurem’s too polite to call him that.”

He laughed. There’d been more than a few times that the dragon had chastised them for fighting when they were children.

“But that’s even more reason why I’d make an awful queen.”

“I don’t know. You’re brilliant. Even if your dragon slaying isn’t used in the traditional way, I’m sure you could learn to be a force to be reckoned with. You’re resilient. And, if you need it, I can help. There was already going to be a Boscan ambassador assigned here. It might-”

His comm rang.

“Saved by the bell,” she muttered as he answered. The call was quicker than she expected. “What-”

“Lucy went into labor.”

“C’mon.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “We probably won’t be back for a week,” she told Siobhan.

“We?” Siobhan echoed, her eyes bouncing between Farron, Rhiannon, and their hands.

“I. I meant ‘I’. Me. I don’t know what he’s doing.” She muttered a curse that made Siobhan laugh but Farron didn’t quite understand.

“What was it that you said?” he asked as she pulled him outside.

“It’s an old curse. Something our Nans used to say. It doesn’t quite translate.”

“Closest?”

“It’s used when someone’s being particularly difficult. Like how she knew what I meant.”

The shift was a weird sensation. Heavy. The brief pauses were barely noticeable before he was stumbling under the tree in the courtyard of the consulate in Pelerno.

“I didn’t know where we were going.” 

This time, Farron dragged Rhiannon along as he ran inside to get someone to take him to the Pelerno branch.

Walking around the main hall with Xally on one side and Zen on the other was Lucy.

“I told you not to worry him,” Lucy scolded when Farron was surprised. “I’m not dilated enough. Apparently, this helps.” She caught herself on Zen’s arm as a contraction hit. “We’re going to finish this lap. Go,” she said waving Zen off.

“She was worried about you,” Zen whispered, knowing that Rhiannon’s dragon senses would allow her to hear him.

“So, why are ye havin’ the bairn here instead of a hospital?” Rhiannon asked in Common.

“Control. Zen’s magic, and Layla’s, is rare. We decided to take less chances at the guild where we could control how many people would have access.”

Lucy deftly redirected the conversation to books. A few of the romance novels she’d leant Rhiannon belonged to Xally. The water mage smirked, now understanding why Lucy had shown up at her apartment looking for very specific novels.

 

“She brought you back huh?” Zen said with an amused look at Farron.

“Shut up,” Farron said as he wrote a message to Ambassador Hargrave concerning the establishment of a monarchy in Cae-lum.

So far, Ambassador Hargrave had the support of one baron but was quickly realizing that the bigger problem would be Rhiannon’s gender. Baron Baoghill’s only remaining heir was his daughter, Clídna. Mages had already been assigned to her protection because there were protests since she was unmarried.

“What’s wrong?” Zen asked, noticing Farron’s frown.

“Hargrave is recommending that we keep Rhiannon here. There’s some uprisings over a potential queen.”

Farron glanced at Rhiannon who had a pinched expression. He watched as Xally was replaced by Cristoff with a nod in their direction.

Seeing the nod, Zen’s face became a familiar one of excitement and terror.

.~*~.

Of all his siblings, the one Farron wished she wouldn’t get along with so well was exactly the one that Rhiannon got along with best. Vander.

It had started innocently enough. Iolanda Pozzi was a Midish noble that Vander had been tasked to get information on. The woman’s paranoia led to protective magics and eunuch guards that even he couldn’t seduce.

She’d been there a week and was learning diplomacy at the consulate while White Sea mages were quelling the rebellions in Cae-lum. Farron had been in the middle of one of his crash courses on diplomacy with Rhiannon when Vander popped in asking for advice. Farron had only had a few dealings with Pozzi in the past and said that the best way to deal with her was to get invited to one of her dinner parties. Easiest way to get an invite: show up with an interesting dish.

While looking through some of Mr. Elan’s more exotic dishes that he was willing to cook for them, one was a Sevish dish that required a specific ingredient that made the dish a delicacy by Sevish standards. Mr. Elan’s price that they got enough of the plant to make some for the family as well.

Both men had been surprised that she’d chosen that recipe until she pointed out that all she had to do was ask the earth nicely. They were gone half the day. The ambassador was certain they took their time as an excuse to get her out of her lessons with him.

.~*~.

“So who’s this Rhiannon I keep hearing about?” Emzadi asked during the family dinner.

“I was about to ask. Didn’t you invite her?” Arman asked, looking at Farron.

“She didn’t want to come,” Vander said. Both Lucy and Arman gave Vander a confused look. “We went bar hopping.” His voice dropped as he grumbled, “She outplayed me.”

Presca and Bickslow both choked. Neither could remember when someone beat Vander in one of his sex games.

“Van, come here,” Lucy said sweetly while holding the feeding Layla.

“Why?”

“Just come here.”

“No. I know that look. You’re going to hit me.”

“Why would I hit you?”

“I don’t know, but you’re going to hit me.”

“I’m not going to hit you.”

“Promise?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I promise I won’t hit you for the next hour.”

Knowing that was the best that he was going to get, he walked over to her. Zen set a timer for her with an amused look at Kaleb. Once Vander got close enough, Lucy yanked him down to her eye level by his ear.

“Ow,” he whined.

“You ruin my ship and you’ll be cleaning glitter out of all your properties until you settle down. Understand?” she hissed.

“Yes. Please let go.”

“So who is this woman?” Emzadi asked.

“Caelish dragon slayer. And possibly their first queen,” Farron answered.

Lucy frowned but with a mental note to Kaleb not to say anything.

“Then we should do a girls’ day,” Emzadi said. “You up for it?” she asked Lucy.

“Not at all. But have fun.”

The men shared pitying looks as Emzadi, Xally, and Meredy started planning.

.~*~.

**“Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá. Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin. Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill. Solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.”**

Farron found Rhiannon sitting on the beach outside the Pradesh house. After spending the day shopping with his siblings, the women had managed to drag her back to the house. She was watching the half-moon on the waves and didn’t react when he sat down next to her.

“What was that one?”

She laughed. “A drinking song, technically. It was just what came to mind.”

He chuckled. “Why are you hiding out here?”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Your house- home- is warm. It’s-” She sighed and placed her head on her knees.

He thought about her house in Cae-lum. The living room was filled with the trinkets of someone well-traveled, but there’d been no personality. If anything, the kitchen that was obviously Siobhan’s domain, had personality. It was the room that seemed the most comfortable.

“Have you seen you family since you returned?”

“Nay,” she said switching to Common. “Unless Baron Fearghail is right an’ he’s my biological father… I haven’ seen either o’ them since I was 15. I came home after Acnologia nearly killed me. Mum patched me up an’ sent me away before Pa could found out I was there.

“I dinnae know how tae deal wi’ that,” she said, gesturing to the house as a whole. “I’m agreein’ tae be trapped in Cae-lum. It makes the most damned sense.” She stood and started walking back towards the house.

“Where are you going?” Farron asked in Common.

“Tae get Van an’ tae get in some trouble. While I still can.”

.~*~.

Farron was woken up by loud banging in his living room. Two voices were doing a drunkenly bad job of keeping their voices down. If he hadn’t recognized his brother and Rhiannon’s voices, he’d have bothered to put on something other than a short robe. Though, he was pleased with the alcohol hindering Rhiannon’s ability to be subtle at how her eyes roved his body.

“See? Told you he slept naked,” Vander said.

“That’s not quite naked,” she retorted. Her eyes didn’t stray from him and he was surprised that her drunk mind spoke Boscan.

“Yeah, yeah. Later Rhia.”

“Huh?” She jumped but Vander had already disappeared.

 “Why did he bring you here?”

“Probably because I mentioned something about wanting to fuck you senseless my last night in Bosco.”

Farron sighed. “You’ve spoken with Hargrave.”

“It’s about to be my country. Seems like talking to the ambassador helping me secure it is something I should be doing. He’s been updating me too.”

She was trying to hold onto the pleasant buzz of the alcohol, but it was fading. He could see it in her eyes. Could hear steadying music of her soul.

“Think you can?” he asked. It took her a moment to realize he’d returned to the subject of sex. He approached slowly. His movements almost prowl like. “I am Boscan.”

“Let’s find out.”

 

He’d gotten her to become a whimpering mess. However, he wasn’t surprised when she’d flipped them over and slid down on his erection.

Her dragon screaming MATE did surprise them.

She jerked back with a look that bordered on fear.

“Wai-” The word was barely out of his mouth before she was half dressed. He ignored his nudity to try to follow her. “Rhiannon-”

“No. Just no.”

“You can’t run-”

“And I can’t keep you!” she snapped and turned to look at him. “You’d have to leave your family and I don’t want to leave your family.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “My dragon didn’t need a mate and neither do I.”

“You’ll make both of us sick ignoring it.”

“Doubt it. It took sex for the dragon to acknowledge you. Pretty sure the pull isn’t strong enough to make us sick.” She met his eyes. “I’m sorry, but I never intended to take a mate.” She let out a small chuckle. “I wouldn’t wish me on anybody.”

Not sure what to say to stop her, he let her leave.

.~*~.

“Thank you for meeting me here,” Rhiannon said when Farron, Arman, and Zen arrived. They were at the consulate in one of the meeting rooms. She’d shoved the table and against one wall so that there was more standing space. “I wanted to say thank you for everything.”

“No need to thank me but I’ll take the first-born son being named after me,” Arman said with a smile.

Her eyes darted to Farron, but she’d been careful not to meet his gaze since he’d entered the room. “I’m not- We’re- Never mind. I already said my goodbyes to Lucy. Um…close your eyes. Trust me, you don’t want to risk this getting in your eyes.”

They looked confused but did as she asked. Out of her bag, she took out a jar. She emptied the contents into her hand and threw it into the air. The men felt the tingling of her magic.

“I will only do this once. It was a gift from the spruce behind your house. You can open your eyes.”

At first, the men were confused. The magic had formed the back of the Pradesh manor. Then suddenly the door opened, and Arman ran out of the house holding Farron above his head. The little boy had his arms stretched wide like he was flying. A moment later, a woman walked out. She was laughing and carrying a small Zen.

“Mom.”

“Ganier. I remember this. Or…moments like this. You were so jealous of Zen’s wings when they first appeared.” Arman’s voice was thick.

The men’s eyes never strayed from Ganier. They never noticed her slip out.  She’d charged the sand to give them the full memory of the spruce with a brief time skip for the time that they were out of the spruce’s attention.

Lucy was waiting for Rhiannon. “He doesn’t have many memories of her so thank you for this.”

“I cannae take all the credit. I got the idea from one o’ those books ye lent me. Ye’ll come tae the inauguration won’ ye?”

“Yes. I’ll probably bring Farron too.”

Rhiannon smiled and shook her head. She’d learned better than to argue with Lucy. Instead, she hugged her goodbye.

.~*~.

It would be over a month before Farron was in Cae-lum again. It was for the inauguration. Though, he couldn’t help but wonder if his brother had anything to do with Freed regaling him with details about his and Kaleb’s trip to the island.

Fearghail’s castle had been turned into a semi-functional governmental base. Kaleb and Freed had spent a week setting up a system based off his guild program to make the formation of the new government easier. A few mages from White Sea were settling in as permanent residents while Kaleb and Rhiannon worked on forming the first guild, one that would be sistered with White Sea, on the island. Magic hadn’t been taught there in generations so there were men and women clamoring for a chance to learn.

The town around the castle looked like a different place. Lord Fearghail was arrogant enough that he’d kept the city looking nice, but it was more than that. There were people out and the signs of technology from Bosco. It would likely take years for cars to replace horses, but city was already showing signs of it. A temporary skyport had been built not far from the city on barren dirt and was slowly bringing more technology in. She wanted Dyfed to be an example.

 **“Tell him to find me an acre of land. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Between saltwater and sea strand. And then he'll be a true love of mine,”** Farron sang from a doorway when he caught Rhiannon by surprise.

“Shit!” she cursed, jumping in surprise. “You’re early. You weren’t supposed to be here ‘til-” she saw the time on a clock- “now.”

“Siobhan said you bit the heads off anyone who tried to interrupt.”

She sighed. “I’ll have to apologize later. But she’s doing a good job as head of the household.”

“Quite the promotion.”

“You know that’s the woman’s part, right?” she said, bouncing back to the song.

“Yes. But you were singing the man’s part the first time.”

She smiled but then her brow furrowed. “How are you?”

“You were right. Pretty sure that I just missed you.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Jeffry was hoping I could talk you into a more traditional inauguration.”

“Nope. Cae-lum has enough archaic traditions. I’m not creating more. Both the Minstrellan and Fiorian representatives have been to Cae-lum before. They might as well get used to it now.” She walked around him.

“Where are you going?”

“To see your sisters.”

 

There were two parts to her inauguration. The first was a smaller, private banquet. Smaller was subjective since it included all the nobles, the delegations, White Sea mages, the entire Pradesh family, and selected Caelish. Farron quickly learned what Rhiannon had meant about music being important.

Recognizing the more informal feel of the dinner, the children of the nobles started teaching the mages willing to play along various dances. Many of the songs were in Common which surprised the Boscans.

**“And she shall bring the birds in spring and dance among the flowers. In summer's heat her kisses sweet they fall from leafy bowers.**

**“She cuts the grain and harvests corn. The kiss of fall surrounds her. The days grow old and winter cold. She draws her cloak around her.”**

It didn’t matter if they didn’t all sing well. Or were even in the right key. The music was filled with laughter.

Farron got to hear the rest of the drinking song Rhiannon had sang that night on the beach. It also seemed to serve as the cue for the parents to start herding the children to bed and the drinks became stronger.

“I ken the perfect one,” Siobhan said with a wide, wicked grin.

“Oh no,” Rhiannon muttered.

**“A dragon has come to our village today. We've asked him to leave, but he won't go away. Now, he's talked to our king and they worked out a deal. No homes will he burn and no crops will he steal.**

**“Now there is but one catch, we dislike it a bunch. Twice a year he invites him a virgin to lunch. Well, we've no other choice, so the deal we'll respect. But we can't help but wonder and pause to reflect.”**

Over the course of the two verses, the Caelish nobles, once more pausing to see if Rhiannon would take offense, started joining in. For the third verse, Rhiannon joined in as well.

**“Do virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweeter, more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly? Gulp them down on the spot? Do virgins taste better than those who are not?”**

“What do you think, Van?” Laxus asked.

“I think so.”

Rhiannon stood on a chair and sang, **“Now, I am a dragon. Please listen to me. For I'm misunderstood to a dreadful degree. This ecology needs me, and I know my place. But I'm fighting extinction with all of my race.**

**“Well, I came to this village to better my health. Which is ever so poor, despite all my wealth. But I get no assistance and no sympathy, just impertinent questioning shouted at me.**

**“Yes, virgins taste better than those who are not. But my favorite snack mixed with peril is fraught. For my teeth will decay and my trim go to pot. Yes, virgins taste better than those who are not.”**

She and the other dragon slayers dissolved into laughter.

The night wound down. It had mostly been about expressing thanks for their support. It had been filled with laughter and music as the new queen refused to be stifled. Though even she grabbed Vander by the ear and dragged him away the moment that he tried chatting up Siobhan.

“What do you think?” Farron asked Hargrave.

“She’ll be a different kind of queen, but yes. She might actually pull this off.”

.~*~.

At some point during the previous night’s festivities, Farron had worried that the formal inauguration would be much like it just with less food and alcohol. He was mostly right.

The presentation of the queen was formal, and he could hear the crickets of her boredom. The dress she wore was brought by Xally and Emzadi from Bosco. It was made from Boscan silk and was shorter than typical Caelish style with a skirt designed for dancing. It was more formfitting than Caelish dresses were designed but had long sleeves and a square collar. The blue-gray color brought out her eyes and Farron was certain that Lucy must’ve called out Cancer to tame her curls enough for the gold circlet.

The inauguration was held outside. She’d wanted anyone and everyone to be able to come. Having it in the courtyard was the only plausible way to do it.

The dancing and music was coordinated with a musical ensemble. This time, his siblings were happily joining in after learning the steps the night before. Kaleb was bouncing questions back to Rhiannon concerning the meanings of songs that weren’t in Common. Rhiannon explained that a generation or so earlier had started translating the songs as a way of teaching Common. Most were just upbeat songs or rounds deliberately meant for dancing.

Rhiannon refused to sit in the throne. Instead, she was moving amongst everyone, dancing and singing.

**“A gypsy rover came over the hill down through the valley so shady. He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang and he won the heart of a lady.**

**“Ah-dee-doo-ah-dee-doo-dah-day. Ah-dee-doo-ah-dee-day-dee. He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang and he won the heart of a lady.”**

Farron could hear her best. Was most focused on her. She was careful not to accept dances with anyone for too long. Careful not to give tongues a chance to wag.

One song surprised him. Or rather, Rhiannon’s reaction to it surprised him. She froze. Her expression looked pained as she glanced in Farron’s direction before excusing herself to hunt down Siobhan.

Between the music and the distance, he couldn’t hear what Rhiannon was saying.

**“Can you feel the river run? Waves are dancing to the sun. Take the tide and face the sea. And find a way to follow me.**

**“Leave the field and leave the fire. And find the flame of your desire. Set your heart on this far shore. And sing your dream to me once more.”**

Apparently, Lucy asked Siobhan to slip an appropriate love song into the set list, Kaleb told Farron. With that information, he realized the song was talking about a lover being far away.

While some food was being provided, the still poor country couldn’t provide much. The songs stopped being lyrical as more people left.

“This is one o’ my favorite songs. Dance wi’ me?”

The song started off slow before picking up speed. Because she knew it, Rhiannon was half-leading but through tells so that it looked as if he was leading. She was laughing as she spun, keeping up with the violin.

After nearly twenty minutes of instrumental music, it almost sounded strange to hear the ensemble singer’s voice again.

**“Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company. And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall. So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all.”**

Rhiannon smiled and finally collapsed into her throne. “Tis the final song o’ the night,” she answered his bemused look. “See?”

At her gesture, Farron realized that the last of the revelers were leaving or listening to the ensemble’s song.

**“-So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all.”**

.~*~.

Farron found Rhiannon in the tower again. She’d changed into leggings and a tunic and was staring out the window.

“What are you doing up here?” he asked.

“When I was locked up here, I realized that I could see my- see the place where I was born. I kind of expected them to show up.”

“Are you sure they’re alive? It’s been over five years since you last saw them.”

“I caved and asked a guard. Still alive. Still live there.”

“You said you’d only show us that-”

“It does not do to dwell on the past and forget to live,” she interrupted.

“A wise, old man tell you that?”

“No. A cranky pine that was tired of me asking for branches to see what it was like before all of this. Back when they still loved me.”

Farron tipped her chin up to look at him. “You are amazing and if they’re too prideful to acknowledge they screwed up, let them go.” He sighed and let her go. “I talked to my father and I’m prepared to talk to Hargrave. I just wanted your opinion first.”

“About?”

“Becoming the ambassador here.”

“That would mean leaving Bosco.”

“Not permanently and I have a private airship when I’m away from the consulate.”

“Farron-”

**“If she tells me she can't, I'll reply. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Let me know that at least she will try and then she'll be a true love of mine.**

**“Love imposes impossible tasks. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Though not more than any heart asks and I must know she's a true love of mine,”** he sang softly.

“Stay,” she murmured then sighed when he kissed her and felt her dragon stir.

.~*~.

**You will be my gallant star.**

**Oh heys to me mo ghile mear.**

**Author's Note:**

> Scarborough Faire, Nonesuch, Gypsy Rover, The Parting Glass are traditional songs. 'Do Virgins Taste Better' was written by Randy Farran and the retort was written by Claire Stephens McMurray. Níl sé'n lá, Mo Ghile Mear, Love & Honour are all performed by Celtic Woman though their origins beyond that is a bit murky.  
> And yes, that was a Harry Potter reference.


End file.
